thatmarioguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi Luigi is labeled as the brother of Mario, and is basically living in is shadow. Luigi is pretty clumsy and foolish, and has a lot of fears, but always overcomes them when it comes to helping his brother save the world. Luigi is usually rejected, and doesn’t have many friends apart from his brother. In fact, he’s so desperate to make friends that he makes friends with a rock in the MPW episode, “Luigi’s Pet Rock”, and buys robot friends off of amazon in the episode,“The Animatronics”. Although he's pretty whinny, he’s still a very likable character. Personality Luigi is a very childish character. He likes playing things like Hide and Seek, and has a pet rock. He is scared of many things, like ghosts and monsters. He is also very gullible. He gets scammed into buying a “magical mirror” off amazon (Which was actually real), and thought he was drunk from drinking apple juice in Mario Plush World the Movie. Luigi is rejected a lot and doesn’t have many friends. He is so desperate to get friends that he buys robots off amazon to be his friends. Although being clumsy and childish, he is able to take on large tasks, like saving the world, and is able to comprehend serious things. History Luigi and his twin brother Mario were unfortunately switched at birth. After about a month, Luigi and Mario’s parents realized that they had the wrong twins and wanted their real kids. They tracked down their kids and found out that they were across the country. The cops didn’t feel like driving the babies back home to their parents, so they used a government trained stork (Like a Canine) to transport the babies home. On the flight home, the stork was attacked by Kamek, who kidnapped the babies. Baby Mario fell from Kamek’s grip onto Yoshi’s Island, leading into the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi’s Island. After the game’s events, the Yoshis tried delivering the babies to their parents, but all attempts had failed. They decide to throw in the towel and decide to raise the twins. The King of the Mushroom Kingdom, King Toadstool, wants guards for his daughter, Princess Peach. He sees in the news that Baby Luigi and Baby Mario have defeated Baby Bowser, and he wants them to be her guards. Baby Luigi and Baby Mario move to the Mushroom Kingdom to become Peach’s guards. They grow up there and become adults, leading into the events of Mario Plush World. Relations Mario: Brother Daisy: Wife Peach: Sister In Law Baby Luigi: Son Birdo: Pet Rocky McRockerson: Best Friend Baby Mario: Nephew Baby Peach: Niece Bowser: Enemy Bowser Junior: Nemesis Waluigi: Rival Trivia * There’s been running gag of Luigi being oblivious to Daisy cheating on him, but this ended when he found out in the movie. * Luigi doesn’t seem to be a very good father. He’s barely seen spending time with Baby Luigi, and he abandoned him in the closet in the MPW episode, “Mario’s New House”. * In the movie, Daisy reveals that the reason she married Luigi was because of money. This may hint that Luigi is secretly rich. * From buying a magical mirror to getting robot friends off Amazon, it seems like Luigi spends a lot of time on that website. * Luigi is secretly obsessed with Ice Cream, even saying that he would do anything for it. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters